You and I
by blaineisthehugestcockslut
Summary: Kurt and Puck's first time, and how a project and Lady Gaga brought them together. Mr. Schuester never would have guessed what his project would have caused to happen. Written for Lizzy, aka givemesomenasonexyouswine.


Kurt couldn't really tell when it had started to happen. Well, that was a lie actually. He knew exactly when it started to happen. The real question was how. And then he remembered. It all started because of Mr. Schuester.

Him and Noah had been reluctant partners for a Glee project, and come out from that week as fuck buddies. Kurt couldn't help but remember their first time over and over again. Just the mere mention of the song in the background they fucked to made him blush.

He had been paired up with Puck for Schue's amazing idea of pairing people up who normally didn't work together week project. Kurt had been close to yelling at the man of how much of a bad idea it was, before Rachel got up and started talking about how pairing her and Quinn up would ruin the teams peaceful dynamics and how it would end up with her being injured. Quinn was just agreeing calmly from next to Sam, mentioning how she would likely end up fixing Rachel's nose on her own. That sparked up a whole new conversation and debate, one that Kurt wanted to say out of.

So he sat there, texting Mercedes who was surveying the whole debacle on the other side of the room, when he received an incoming text. He frowned when the text contact read 'Neanderthal', and opened it.

_ur house / mine _

Kurt sighed at the text, remembering how Mr. Schue had all of them put in their numbers into each others phones. He grimaced when he realized that Puck was one of those people with abysmal grammar and spelling texting styles. Ignoring the text to reply to Mercedes (apparently Quinn and Rachel had put Finn in the middle again), he looked back at it.

_Your house, my dad will be home early tonight and I don't think he'll be too happy to see you._

He typed out the message, and hit send. He could faintly hear the small 'ping' of a cell phone on the other side of the room, and just rolled his eyes before going back to his conversation with Mercedes. In the middle of texting the black girl back about Rachel's horrible attire choice (Seriously, a horse and sheep on a sweater with a clashing plaid skirt?), when his phone told him of an incoming text. Finishing the conversation, he saw 'Neanderthal' had sent it.

_alrite princess, c u ltr _

Kurt didn't have the chance to chastise Puckerman about his writing skills when the bell rang. He quickly grabbed his stuff, and waited for Mercedes before walking out of the room.

"Dude, I am not singing a show tune. No matter how much you're in love with that play you and Rachel go on about," Puck said when Kurt began to flip through his iPod. They were currently in Puck's room, with Puck at the computer and Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed. Kurt could tell the sheets had just been changed, and was a bit relieved (hell knows what goes on on Puck's bed, none the less who was on it other than him). The room was a bit different than what he had initially expected. In all honesty, he had expected pizza box cartons everywhere, random plates and food at different decaying stages on them, and dirty laundry all over the place. Instead, the room was pretty well kept, with the exception of a few shirts in the corner and a couple of papers on the floor.

Kurt just fixed his hair, before looking down at his music.

"Fine, you pick a few songs for me to choose from," He said before getting up taking the device to the mohawked teen. Before he handed it to him, he added, "Also, don't call me dude."

Puck just laughed, before looking through it and his own iTunes library. Kurt settled back on the bed, and realized he didn't hear any other noise from the other parts in the house. He frowned.

"Your sister...?" Kurt asked, and the other teen just raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you knew I had one Hummel. But yeah, she's at some sleepover. Ma's on the night shift today," Puck mumbled out while he looked between the iPod and the computer, looking like he was thinking of something. Kurt just nodded before taking out his phone. He had told his dad he was at Mercedes for a glee project, just so he wouldn't have to explain his teachers twisted logic. He had sent a text debating between Mercedes choice of outfit for the next day when Puck cried out in success.

"I assume you found something," Kurt said, and Puck just grinned.

"Hells yeah," was all Puck replied with before throwing Kurt his iPod back. Kurt nearly growled at the boy for throwing his baby, but it didn't fall to the ground or hit anything hard, so he just made an undignified yelp while catching it. Kurt looked at the screen just as Puck started playing the song on his computer, the speakers struggling at first to carry the tune without static before they finally evened out.

"Yoü and I?" Kurt said with a wrinkle of his nose. Don't get him wrong, he loved Lady Gaga. But... This wasn't exactly Puck's choice of song or music. And she definitely wasn't Jewish. The fact that the song was essentially about come back home to take someone back didn't help.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove with this song," Kurt said without emotion, glaring coldly at the boy as he stoop up from the bed. Puck just put his hands up.

"Chill out dude, I'm not trying to like, embarrass you or something by giving you a wedgie at the end of the performance," Puck said, and Kurt nearly laughed, turning so he could get his bag.

"Yoü and I? Puck, come off it. Do you know what this song is about?"

Puck snorted.

"I'm not stupid Hummel. Of course I know what its saying," was all the taller teen could say before looking back to the computer. Kurt could only just stare at him.

"Puck, I am not singing this with you, not matter how much I love her," Kurt said quietly, and Puck whipped back around in the computer chair. The look on his face was indescribable, and Kurt just sighed.

"Puck, this song... Never mind about the meaning, think about what people would say. Would do," Kurt said, and Puck shrugged.

"I'm a badass," was all he replied back with. It was Kurt's turn to snort.

"And what? That doesn't mean you're off limits for slushies and insults if people find out what we sung together you idiot," Kurt remarked, and Puck sighed.

"Kurt. Shut up and sing it with me," He said, and Kurt just let out an exasperated sigh.

"No, Noah, I am not singing You and I with you," Kurt said with a stern tone. Puck stood up, ending up right in front of Kurt, with only a few inches in between them. The countertenor couldn't help but notice how the shirt Puck was wearing made his arms look extra amazing, and practically hugged every inch of skin on his chest.

"Yes, you are," He challenged.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

They went on like that for a few more minutes, before Puck let out a frustrated 'ugh'.

"Dammit Kurt, just chill the fuck out and sing the damn song with me. It's not like I'm going to rape you or something," The football player finally said, and Kurt just looked at him with a dark look.

"You know damn well that's what people think I'm probably doing to you if they knew about this," Kurt hissed, and Puck just sighed.

"Princess, you talk too much," was all he said before he leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt froze, not knowing what to do. He felt Puck's hand come up to cup his face, and his arm wrapping around his waist. He slowly melted into the kiss, not knowing what else to do but pull apart, and he didn't want to. He let his hands run through Noah's mohawk and down his back, before realizing something. He was kissing Noah Puckerman. A straight guy. He was kissing a straight guy.

That thought acted like a slap to the face, and he pulled apart, backing up into the bed and falling onto it. Puck looked surprised, at himself or at Kurt, Kurt didn't know. He got himself ready for the verbal abuse or punch or kick that would be coming, but it never did come. He sat there, his eyes shut, while he heard Puck curse under his breath. When he finally opened them, he saw Puck in front of him, watching him.

"You know, I was the one who kissed you," Puck said to him, picking up his hand with his own. Kurt didn't know what to do, or say. It shocked him even more when Puck intertwined his hand with his own, and he looked at the other teenager. Puck just looked at him in the eye, before looking down at their hands.

"Puck you're straight," Kurt said, his blunt statement making Puck shift his eyes around his room.

"Yeah, I thought so too," was all he said before rubbing his thumb over Kurt's hand. The movement sent little shocks through him, and Puck seemed to notice how he froze, because he stopped quickly. Kurt tuned into to the sounds going through the house, and realized it was quiet as ever aside from Lady Gaga belting out the lyrics to Yoü and I. Thinking Puck must have put it on loop, Kurt just looked out the window next to Puck's bed, before clearing his throat.

"I've got to go," Kurt said, making a beeline for the door. Puck was quicker though, and blocked the door.

"So this means we're singing Yoü and I, right?"

Kurt just looked ruefully at the boy, who was smirking and was a bit flushed. Oh my God, was all Kurt thought. He was surprised to see that he had somehow gotten the boy to blush, and wondered just how pinker his skin could get if... No, no he could not think about that.

"No." Kurt mumbled before trying to to open the door behind Pucks back.

"Princess, keep reaching back there and you'll end up hitting my ass, and I will be forced to kiss you again," Puck teased, and Kurt just groaned.

"Stop calling me princess, and let me out," Kurt said, trying to go for a strong voice, but instead it came out in a quiet almost shaky breath. Puck frowned.

"You know, when I imagined this in the choir room, I thought we'd be making out on my bed by now, not arguing with each other," Puck mused, and Kurt just hit him on the arm.

"Puckerman, I swear-" was all he could said before Puck kissed him again. It was short, but enough to make Kurt want more. Puck just laughed quietly when he pulled away from Kurt, noticing how the shorter boy had assumed it would carry on longer.

"See, you like it," Puck said smugly, and Kurt just glared at him.

"Stop playing games with me Puck, and let me out," was all the countertenor could say before Puck made a noise between a growl and a groan.

"Haven't you figured it out? Jeez. I'm a badass. I don't need to label or some shit for people to just judge me. All I know is that whenever you bend over to get your stuff, your ass in those tight pants you wear is just too good to be true and I instantly just want to kiss you," Puck explained, and looked triumphant at the end of it. Kurt had stopped glaring at the boy in front of him, and mentally sighed to himself. He could makeout with Puckerman, hell even have sex with with him. It's either this or stay celibate until college, Kurt thought.

"If you say a word of this to anyone," was all Kurt had to say before Puck was all over him. He fell back onto the bed again within seconds, and he moaned when he felt Pucks tongue lick over his lips. He quickly stripped Puck of his shirt, before letting his hands wander all over the caramel skin. The muscles were taut and noticeable, but they weren't overtly hard or screamed 'professional weight lifter', which Kurt was perfectly fine with. He loved it even. He felt Pucks lips from his mouth to his neck, nipping here and there, sucking and licking, and oh God, the things he was doing were just amazing. He was sure there'd be hickeys in the morning, but at that moment, he reasoned it was late enough in the year to use a scarf to hide them.

Kurt felt Puck tugging at his shirt, and had to sigh. He had to choose the most cock blocking shirt in the world that morning. He made a move to unbutton them himself, but Puck just pushed him back down onto the bed before slowly unbuttoning the offensive article of clothing, kissing the newest patch of pale skin that showed. Kurt moaned as he got closer and closer to the top of his skinny jeans, and nearly hit Noah when he stopped. Kurt quickly took off the shirt, and Puck laid it down on the floor carelessly. It joined the shirt before it, and Kurt couldn't even be bothered to give a damn.

Soon enough, their pants followed soon enough, and Kurt could feel Puck's cock through his boxers. Timidly, he let his own fingers lightly trace a line down Puck's chest and stomach, before slowly going under the waistband of the boxers and touching Puck. He bucked into Kurt's hand, and Kurt just smirked before kissing him.

"Fuck, Kurt..." Puck mumbled, and let out a moan when Kurt got a hold of his cock and began to move his hand slowly. Puck continued to moan out string of curse words and Kurt's name, leaving Kurt feeling smug.

He could tell Puck was slowly turning into putty in his hands, and he loved it. He continued to stroke his fingers along Puck's dick, but he wanted to do more. Making up his mind, he stopped touching the appendage, and was about to laugh when Puck let out 'hey wha-', but he was too busy taking off the other boy's boxers. He watched the thing he had been touching just seconds ago rise up fast, and the sight of it made him all the more eager to put it in his mouth. He put latched his hands down onto Puck's hips, to make sure he wouldn't thrust himself into Kurt's mouth and make him gag. That would kind of just ruin the moment.

He took a tentative lick, and busied himself with making small, tiny licks. Puck near damn fell off the bed, and Kurt almost laughed. Slowly, the licks became longer and longer, as Kurt got more and more confident with himself. Soon enough, Kurt was just sucking on Puck's dick, licking it and keeping it in his mouth. Puck bucked his hips, and Kurt almost grimaced from thinking about 'what if Puck had made my gag reflex act up'. He knew he was close to coming, and extracted his lips off Puck's dick with a 'pop', before kissing him.

He felt Puck moan into his mouth, and just smiled into the kiss. He hadn't realized that he wasn't exactly naked until Puck hooked his thumbs into his boxers, slowly pulling them down. Kurt understood this as Puck's way of saying 'it's not too late', and he just hurried the process off by pushing them down faster himself. Kicking the last of the boxers off his ankles, Kurt shamelessly grounded himself against Puck, and moaned.

"Puck do you ha-" He started to ask, before Puck nodded. He watched as the boy reached over to the nightstand next to the bed, and began to toy with the nipple ring he had. He smiled mischievously when that earned a 'fuck Kurt, stop it before I come right now'. Puck had managed to drop the lube and condom on the floor, and Kurt just laughed when Puck whimpered and told him to cut it out. Sighing, he stop toying with the silver piercing, instead started to place his own hickeys on Puck's neck and shoulders.

"Now... It's going to hurt a little," Puck said, looking down at the boy on top of him. Kurt nodded, and Puck kissed the shorter boy lazily while he rolled him over, almost pinning him to the bed. Kurt felt Puck start to finger the area around where his cock would be soon, and tensed up slightly. He continued to kiss Puck, kissing him hard when his first finger made contact inside of Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but think about how strange the intrusion felt, but he was curious to feel just how it felt to be pounded into. He felt Puck's finger start to wriggle around a bit, before he finally inserted another one. Kurt laid there, stiller than before, trying to get used to the feeling. The mohawked teen let his fingers sit there for a moment, before scissoring them slowly. Puck had stopped though, once he felt just how tense Kurt was.

"Relax babe," He whispered, and Kurt was too into the moment to be surprised about the name. He just nodded, and went back to kissing Puck to ignore the burning sensation from his ass. Puck continued to stretch Kurt out, and had gone a bit deeper when all of a sudden Kurt broke off the kiss and let out a gasp. Puck had hit something in him, and hell, now he knew why the prostate gland was one of the best things ever.

"Shit, Puck," Kurt moaned out, starting to rock into Puck's fingers. He could feel Puck laugh softly against his neck, before wreaking even more havoc on it. He thought about just how much concealer and dark scarves he'd have to wear the rest of the week, but pushed the thoughts away as he tried to get Puck's finger deeper in him.

"Puck, get in me soon, or so help me, I will walk out and leave you here to do yourself," Kurt breathed out, his tone breathless. Puck just laughed.

"Just wait a few more seconds princess. Remember you were about to walk out anyways, so a little bit longer won't kill you," Puck said as he ripped open the condom package with his teeth. Kurt watched as he put went to put it on, before taking it away from him. He took the condom out and slowly rolled it on Puck, teasing his dick. He heard Puck mumble something about 'tease', and just smirked. He took the bottle of lube, and slowly coated Puck's dick with it, the boys own hands helping him. There was something about the way Puck looked at him, with the lopsided smile on his face, that made something jerk in Kurt's chest.

"Kurt, stop it before I come right here and now," He said, half joking, half serious. Kurt just pouted, before wriggling his ass.

"Then hurry up," he practically purred, and Puck just kissed the boy on the lips before slowly aligning his cock to the boy's hole. He gently pushed in, and a sharp breath come out of Kurt's mouth. Puck slowly went deeper and deeper in Kurt, before finally stopping when he was almost balls deep in him. Kurt breathed in and out, slowly adjusting to the sensation of Puck's cock up his ass. Puck kissed him while he waited, and Kurt couldn't help but think to himself how this was going to turn into something more than just a simple fuck. But, he chose to ignore his suspicions before nodding and moving his hips slowly.

Puck got the message, and soon enough a rhythm was built between the two. Puck went in and out with long, deep strokes, and Kurt followed these with his own hip movements. It was getting to the point where Puck was nearly out of Kurt, when he would push back in, and hit the spot that made Kurt hang his head back and moan out loud like a slut (not that he'd ever admit it).

"Come for me," Puck whispered into Kurt's ear as the pale boy began to shake and move more and more frantically. Puck's words were the final straw for him, and Kurt nearly screamed in ecstasy as his back arched. He could feel his own come on his chest, knowing that it must have also been on Puck's. Puck continued to thrust into him four more times, before finally reaching his own orgasm.

They both laid there in a post sex haze, and somehow, they ended up in each others arms, listening to Lady Gaga continue to sing the line 'and this time I'm not leaving without you' over and over again as the song continued to loop. They never addressed it again, the moment they had shared after the heated pleasure. The moment of pure... Something. Kurt hadn't known what to call it back then. It was only now that he was looking at his boyfriend waiting for him next to his dad to take him to Prom that he could finally put his finger on it.

It was the beginning to the story of Noah and him. The beginning of them falling in love, really. And he couldn't help but kiss Noah when he got to the bottom of the steps.

"You look beautiful princess," Noah murmured in his ear, and Kurt just smiled.

"Stop calling me princess," He whispered teasingly, before turning toward the camera in his dad's hands, waiting to document the night of their senior prom. Life was good for Kurt Hummel.

**And that goes my first Puckurt fic! This was written for Lizzy, my wife, aka givemesomenasonexyouswine. I had promised her just a raunchy gay sex scene, but then my mind wandered, and I'm slowly getting her on ship with Puckurt... And yeah this happened. Anyhow, hope you guys liked it. **

**xoxo **

**Lorri**


End file.
